


Alone

by Spnisfamily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Prison, Sad Spencer Reid, Season/Series 12, prison reid, season 12 episode 13 spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnisfamily/pseuds/Spnisfamily
Summary: You and Spencer have been living together and dating for a while, and things have been going well. But everything changes when Spencer is arrested in Mexico.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 22





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here! This follows the canon from season 12 exactly, just with the reader there as Spencer's girlfriend.

You're used to sleeping alone. 

Before it was because you were alone. Alone in your tiny DC apartment. Coming home every day after work to white walls and empty space. 

Then you met him and everything changed. 

He was different from the other guys you had dated. He was smarter for one. Most of your ex boyfriends could barely keep a job, and they didn't have a college degree, much less 3 PhDs. He also cared more. Year after year, guy after guy you had been left alone and heartbroken. But not with Spencer. 

So when he asked you to move in with him, you didn't hesitate. 

You had always loved his apartment and now it was yours too. 

After you moved in, you still spent many nights sleeping alone. Spencer had to travel for his job, you understood that. He was out there saving lives, and yet he would always make time for you. 

Most times he would get home after a case at some ridiculous hour, 2 or 3 am. You could tell he would try to enter quietly, as not to wake you, but he always did. 

You would wait until he crawled into bed with you and then snuggle up next to him. And he would put his arms around you and he smelled like old books and hope, and all was well with the world. 

Until one day it wasn't. 

Until one day you got a call that changed your life forever. 

It had been a few days since Spencer left for Houston. These trips were harder on you then if he was on a case because your mind would drift to him constantly. His mom's condition had been deteriorating for the last couple of months and you had watched Spencer struggle with the fact that despite his memory and his experience and his degrees, there was nothing he could do. 

So when he said he needed a few days to go talk to his mom's doctor, you said ok. You promised that between you and Cassie, Diana would be fine. You would watch out for her. 

Diana staying in the apartment had been an adjustment, but you were willing to do almost anything for Spencer. You hadn't said this out loud to him but you had this feeling that he was the one. 

You were at work when you got the call. You didn't recognize the number, but it had a DC area code. You were on your lunch break and thought it might be fun to mess with some telemarketers, so you answered. 

"Hello?"

"Is this y/n?" The voice on the other line asked. It was female, and sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place it. 

"Yes. Sorry, who is this?"

"y/n, it's Emily Prentiss with the BAU."

Emily. You knew Emily. You had met her and the rest of the team about 6 months ago when you and Spencer had moved in together. You didn't know why she was calling you though. 

"Is there something wrong?" you asked. You didn't understand. Spencer wasn't even on a case right now. He was in Houston. 

"Did you know that Spencer's been going to Mexico?

By the time you got to the BAU headquarters, it had just gotten worse. You weren't a federal agent so you couldn't be in the room with JJ, Walker and Garcia, but JJ had invited you as her guest so you could at least be in the building. 

This couldn't be happening. Spencer would never do heroin and cocaine, not after Tobias. And he certainly wasn't a dealer. 

And you knew deep down inside that Spencer Reid was not capable of murder. 

You stood in front of the elevator with Spencer's team, unable to stop your hands from shaking. The last few hours had be chaos, and you were stuck on the outside, sitting at Spencer's desk, praying you weren't about to lose him. 

But they had done it. He was extradited to the US. You knew it was only the beginning but at least he wasn't going to get stabbed in some prison thousands of miles from home. 

The elevator dinged. 

You heart skipped a beat. 

You weren't ready. 

You couldn't see him. 

Not like this. 

But you had no choice. 

The door opened and he was there. He looked like he hadn't slept in days despite his arrest having been less than 24 hours ago. 

Your eyes fell to the FBI jacket draped over his wrists, and the knowledge of what it was hiding made your chest tighten. You silently thanked Emily for her quick thinking to protect Spencer's dignity. 

JJ went up and hugged him first, as best she could. He looked up at you and you smiled. Even here, even now his presence lit up the room. 

"Hi." 

"Hi."

A single tear falls down your cheek and you don't need to say anything else. He knows.

Emily leads him through the bullpen and out a back door. 

You manage to hold it in until he leaves. 

Then you break down. 

JJ's promised to help you with Diana. And you know you can rely on Cassie. 

The apartment is quiet when you unlock the door and step in. 

You put on your pajamas, and crawl into bed. 

You've spent so many nights alone in this bed. 

But this one is different. 

Usually you think of Spencer, staying in some hotel, pouring over a case file.

But that's not where he was.

He's in a cold cell somewhere. 

Alone.

And you can't get that image out of your head. 

You try to sleep, but every time you close your eyes, you see him stepping out of that elevator. 

The scared look in his eyes. The helplessness in yours. 

You get out of bed and go to the closet. You pull out one of his cardigans. 

He doesn't wear them much anymore, as he's gotten older he's been wearing suits to work. 

But he wore this one recently, and it smells like him.

You hold it up to your nose and take it in. The smell of him. Of all the memories you have together. 

You climb back into bed clutching the cardigan. 

As you lie there, holding on the only piece of him you have, you let the tears fall.


End file.
